Monster on the Bed
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Ten years ago a boy mysteriously disappeared from a Circus shooting. The events surrounding his disappearance have been hidden from the public and the police would say it never happened. Now, Ichigo Kurosaki lives within a demon's castle. Who is this creature from hell? Only the monster that saved his life so many years ago. HichiIchi AU Yaoi! For Ichigo's birthday!
1. Teaser (Prologue)

**What is it with me and carnival stories?**

**Ah well, this one's at a circus so I guess it's a little different...**

**Anyways... *jumps on Ichigo* HAPPY FAHKING BIRTHDAY!**

**Ichigo: *screams* Where did you come from!?**

***chuckles darkly* From a place where the darkness never ends, where the smell is putrid and it's always cramped!**

**Ichigo: So... my closet?**

**Exactly!**

**Shiro: ...how long have you been in there?**

**:3 Long enough... long enough... (to see what they do EVERY NIGHT! ;D)**

* * *

**Monster on the Bed**

Today was his ninth birthday and so his family brought him to a circus. Appropriate, maybe, for someone who was twelve, but he was only nine. Naturally Ichigo was scared of the lions, though he loved the seals and (oddly enough) the clowns.

It was probably because one gave him a free balloon on the way in.

Nevertheless, today was Ichigo's birthday and he was at a circus to celebrate. That about summed it up, but that wasn't what made today so _important._

Ichigo had gotten lost on the way to the car. He called and called for his mother, but she never came. So Ichigo kept wandering, his brown eyes wide and worried in fear. He wandered into a red and yellow tent that was relatively small when compared to the big top. His gaze fell onto a cage and stayed there as he wondered what could possibly be inside.

It hissed, whatever it was, and Ichigo jumped back. He landed on his butt and watched as the thing inside swung out at him with a clawed white hand. Ichigo's head tilted as he got a sudden sense of curiosity. He gazed past the creature's hand. Inside the darkness of the cage he could see two glowing golden eyes. Despite the strong sense of fear that crept up his spine, Ichigo stood and wandered forward.

"What are you doing in here?" a worked yelled. "Get out!"

Ichigo screamed and turned around, his head bumping back against the cage bars. He looked at the worker with fear before it registered to him what he said. Ichigo bowed his head in apology and dragged himself out of the tent.

Almost like a spell had been removed, Ichigo suddenly remembered that his mother was missing. He started running around and calling her again, and after about five minutes he succeeded in finding her.

That meeting between Ichigo and the creature wasn't the only odd thing that happened that day. As Ichigo, Isshin (father), Masaki (mother), Yuzu (sister) and Karin (sister) were leaving the circus, gunfire broke out. Isshin was shot instantly as he used his body to protect his family. Masaki, being a police officer, attempted to calm the gunman and in return she was shot. Yuzu and Karin survived without any injuries. A few others were shot and wounded. Everyone wounded survived.

And Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy with natural orange hair and hopeful brown eyes, disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**The next part will be uploaded on Ichigo's birthday! :D (July 15th)**


	2. Monster on the Bed

**I've been working on this for days and days and days and days – hoping to give ya'll something good! But what ended up happening was: I lost the original story. So I had to come up with a new plot (because I couldn't really remember the last one) and it turned into this:**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**And happy late birthday Hichi and Ichi! ^_^**

* * *

Ichigo lay on his side in a large dark-oak bed. His hands were neatly tucked beneath his pillow which was scrunched up beneath his head, and his legs were stretched out underneath the red-silk sheets resting atop his entire form. Ichigo's eyes were closed, his mouth was shut and the air that slowly left his nose made no sound at all. He might've been thought dead if it weren't for the slow rising and falling of his upper body.

Not too far from the bed sat the spitting image of Ichigo Kurosaki, bleached of color and filled with the harsh evil that the sleeping teenager seemed to lack. The albino was a demon, the one who made the daring save of the young Ichigo which brought them both here after ten dark years. Here being the demon's castle and Ichigo a slave to the owner of the building.

It was indeed Shirosaki who Ichigo had found in that cage. Shiro felt the overwhelming evil that rested within that boy's soul. So he struck. He broke free of the cage, rescued Ichigo from the gunman then took the young boy down to hell.

Over the years Ichigo grew to like Shiro. He strongly believed that the demon's true form was the form Shiro took right now, human-like with white skin and harvest moon eyes that sat atop a sea of black. Shiro would always smile and voice his agreement with Ichigo, but on the inside he saw himself as a monster - a monster with long tangled hair, deathly sharp teeth and a snake-like tail – a monster with glowing golden eyes, claws sharper than knives and a hideous white cloth that just barely wrapped around his body – a monster that saw Ichigo as nothing more a slave, that is what Shiro believed.

Now the demon sat in a basket-weaved chair positioned not too far from the bed Ichigo slept in. Shiro's eyes would wander from the blood red moon of hell's night to the sleeping boy hidden beneath the same colored bed sheets. He wished that sleep would fall apon him too, but there was only the worry that kept him wide awake.

"Is everything okay," Ichigo's soft and caring voice sounded. He now sat cross-legged with the blanket resting behind him. Ichigo's perfectly sculpted muscles stood out in bright red from the dim moonlight cascading in from the window.

Shiro's form remained motionless, but inside his heart jumped. He hadn't expected Ichigo to wake for at least another hour. A soft sigh escaped Shiro's barely parted lips as he continued to gaze out the star shaped window.

"Shiro, I can tell something's bothering you. You've been acting like this for a least a month," Ichigo insisted. Then added as an afterthought, "And you're not sleeping."

Shiro's frown deepened greatly as he turned to look at Ichigo. "Are you happy," he asked quickly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in confusion. He chuckled a little, as if just understanding the pun of the joke, and slowly asked, "What kind of a question... is that?"

Shiro stood and turned to fully face Ichigo. His expression hardened as he softly demanded, "Answer the question."

Ichigo glanced around the room, confused yet fully prepared as what to say. He took in a deep breath then caught Shiro's eye. "I am," he answered.

"Ichigo, I need you to really think about this," Shiro all but begged. He slowly lowered himself to Ichigo's height, his naturally dominant spirit beginning to come alive again within his eyes. The truth was that he wanted to hear Ichigo say that he was alright with his life, he needed to make sure that the one person most precious to him was happy.

"To be honest... I think about it every day," Ichigo spoke, honesty clear in his voice backing up what was stated. "I wonder if I'd be better off in college or university, with my sisters and my mother and father, or with children and a wife of my own. In the end I always come to one conclusion..."

Ichigo threw his arms around Shiro's neck and pulled him down onto his lap. Shiro's shock didn't last long and he was quickly dominating Ichigo's mouth, first covering Ichigo's lips with his own then thrusting his tongue inside Ichigo's warm cavern.

A grin spread over Shiro's lips when the kiss was broken. He looked into the lusted eyes of his slave and whispered knowingly, "I take it that's your answer."

Ichigo nodded. "I may not be able to see my family anymore, but if it means I can spend eternity with you..." Ichigo yanked Shiro into another quick kiss. "Then I'm happy a thousand times over."

"Should our situations be reversed I'd say the same thing." Shiro found himself slightly alarmed at his own words. They held an emotion that he couldn't comprehend, and yet he knew exactly what it was. He was in love. Shiro grinned down at Ichigo. He spoke heavily, his voice dripping with thick venom and dark promises. "Now, shall I put you _back_ to bed?"

Ichigo nodded frantically, his eyes already starting to haze over in want.

"Back," Shiro growled to his always obedient slave, giving Ichigo a harsh-yet-loving shove towards the bed. Ichigo dropped back against the mattress, the crumpled bed sheets making a makeshift pillow. Shiro wrapped his hands around Ichigo's sides. He gently caressed the tense muscles then covered the berry's lips with his own to collect the noises his slave made.

"Ah!" the sharp gasp escaped Ichigo's lips as Shiro's knee pressed into the bulge sitting within Ichigo's black pants. Shiro brought his hands further down Ichigo's body, stopping at his hips, squeezing and kneading the orangette's highly tense body and coaxing the younger into relaxing. As he pressed his knee further into Ichigo's groin, Ichigo's eyes rolled back and he let out a passionate moan.

"Mmm... hard already?" Shiro purred playfully, "You're such a naughty boy, Ichigo."

"Gah, **_Shiro_**," Ichigo hissed in response. He shivered beneath Shiro as the demon squeezed his hips once again before sealing his lips back over the orangette's.

Shiro slid his hands back up to Ichigo's torso and towards the untouched skin on his chest. After a gentle rub, Shiro took notice of Ichigo's nipples. He drew circles around one of the buds before lightly pinching it.

"N-No!" Ichigo gasped, "N-Not there!"

Shiro chuckled and continued to toy with the pink nub. Ichigo shoved his head further back into the bed, creating a small crater, and arched into Shiro's hand. His arms flew up from the bed and took hold of Shiro's wrist, attempting to remove the arm from a sensitive place. Despite being strong, Ichigo was still no match for Shiro's strength and hadn't succeeded to do anything more than squeeze Shiro's arm.

"Ha-! Ah!" Ichigo cried as his cold skin was suddenly met with a hot tongue. Shiro licked a trail up the middle of Ichigo's chest. He then dragged his tongue down to Ichigo's other nipple, gently rolling his tongue around it and sucking tenderly. "N-No! Shiro- Ah! P-Please n-not there!"

"Not there?" Shiro began lower one of his hands. "Then _where_ do you want it Ichi?"

At the feeling of cold fingers dancing around his pants line, Ichigo gasped. His answer came out muttered, his pride not quite ready to give in yet.

Shiro licked his bottom lip and chuckled, the dark rumble sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. "Sorry Ichi," Shiro continued to play. While his left hand continued to toy with Ichigo's nipple, the other snuck even further down to rest on the boner sitting in Ichigo's pants. "I didn't quite get that..." And he slowly squeezed.

There was a sudden sharp intake of breath.

"Here?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, ya gotta say so."

"Ngh... Shiro, please..."

"Please?"

"Th-There! Suck me **there**!"

"Are ya sure?"

"**_Shiro_**," it was a growl, an order, not a request.

Shiro grinned, oh the fun he was about to have~! He squeezed the hard berry beneath him once more to distract the boy's mind with pleasure so he wouldn't see what Shiro was up to. The demon ran his finger down Ichigo's length while his free hand slid over to Ichigo's heart. And in a second he disappeared.

"Shiro?" Ichigo called. He tried to look down, but his head wouldn't move. "Shiro? Where'd you-?"

His laughter echoed throughout Ichigo's head. Ichigo gasped, knowing exactly what Shiro had done. Ichigo's hands, under Shiro's control, ghosted over his stomach, his fingers curving around his bellybutton before sliding a hand beneath his pants.

"Th-That's not f-AIR!" Ichigo cried as his own hands betrayed him, running a finger over his painfully throbbing arousal.

Shiro laughed, "Of course it is! What's not fair is how you get to feel so good..." He slowly pulled down Ichigo's pants. "...while I do all the work."

Ichigo scoffed, "Don't play that card on me. I know y- ah! -ou too w-well."

"That you do. Then you should know that no matter what you say, you're not getting out of this."

Ichigo groaned, half annoyed, half pleasure filled. Shiro had released Ichigo's erection from its fabricated confines and spared no time moving on to more intimate actions. His fondled the sensitive flesh and left a sinfully hot burn wherever he touched making Ichigo moan out his need for more.

Shiro licked his lips – his _real _lips, Ichigo's were still under the orangette's control so Shiro could hear the nineteen year old scream – and continued to massage Ichigo's manhood. The thoughts that rolled through Ichigo's head from such an action were almost devil-worthy, and Shiro chuckled in amusement. Such deliciously sinful thoughts would never have appeared in the innocent boy Ichigo used to be. No, this Ichigo had been fouled, turned and painted into a new masterpiece, nearly a _demon_. As evident through the moans that willingly left Ichigo's mouth as Shiro continued tainting the teen's body.

"A-Ah! Shiro... _F-Fuck..._" Ichigo groaned out. He could do nothing yet he could feel _everything._ And besides knowing that it should feel fucking weird, it still felt so damn _good._

Shiro's laughter rumbled quietly throughout Ichigo's mind. His laughter was filled to the brim with amusement, and the reason was because of a few particularly naughty words that had just floated through Ichigo's head.

_He's taking it too slow. He's gonna make me insane. But I don't want this to hurry along. I want him pleasure me slowly. _And another thought floated by. _Make me yours, Shiro. _It was a soft thought, obviously a shy one. Shiro was surprised Ichigo could still be shy; it was obvious he hadn't tainted every piece of his strawberry... yet.

Grinning greatly, Shiro continued to massage the hard dick in his/Ichigo's hands. The teenager screamed, begged for more, gasped in pleasure. Any normal person would think Ichigo close to his climax, but Shiro could control that too. It'd be a long, pleasurably torturous night of various sexual activities that'd have Ichigo coming like there was no tomorrow again and again and _again._

Shiro felt his own dick twitch in anticipation.

He stopped his massage making Ichigo release a needy whine. Shiro kept the firm hold on Ichigo's erection, purposefully keeping intensely still as to bring Ichigo to a whole new level of insanity. There were several levels afterwards, and Shiro couldn't wait to bring Ichigo there.

Shiro started up again, this time stroking Ichigo's hot length in a painfully slow rhythm. Ichigo growled in annoyance, but quickly became overwhelmed by the pleasure created in such a simple movement.

"Do ya like that Ichi?" Shiro questioned earning another moan from his captivated slave. Shiro chuckled, a dark, demonic and sadistic chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh _Shiro... _Yes!" Ichigo hissed. Shiro grinned, a grin that matched his chuckle. It hadn't taken him long to realize that Ichigo had started replacing the word "God" with Shiro's name. It was cute, and highly appreciated by the elder. This happened when Ichigo was fifteen; Ichigo had already been Shiro's slave, but he was well on his way to becoming the demon's _personal_ servant. Shiro chuckled yet again. Ichigo was nineteen now, and it had barely taken four years for his favourite boy to become his favourite boy-toy. Oh such naughty thoughts there were both having tonight~!

"S-Shiro... Ah! I-I'm gonna-" Before Ichigo could finish; Shiro withdrew Ichigo's hands and returned control of the body back over to its owner.

Shiro sat between Ichigo's legs, using his own to keep Ichigo's legs parted. He massaged the boy's slightly feminine form, making Ichigo gasp, before taking the hard member into his mouth.

Ichigo _shrieked_, his entire body convulsing in pleasure. His hands shot for Shiro's hair, fingers burying themselves deep into soft, snowy locks. Each suck Shiro gave made a gasp hollow out the teenager's cheeks, and when Shiro started using tongue... "Shiro! Nggh... s-so good!"

The dark chuckle made by the demon sent waves of absolute pleasure up Ichigo's spine. He couldn't take the pressure anymore and, before he could say anything, Shiro used teeth in one last harsh suck making Ichigo scream out the albino's name and release within his mouth.

Shiro hungrily swallowed Ichigo's seed and lapped up any that escaped his lips. He looked up into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo didn't even have to speak, what he wanted was clear, it shone all in his eyes. Ichigo was hungry, lust filled, he needed Shiro, and he needed him now.

A grin slithered its way across Ichigo's lips. This was normally his favourite part, making the demon fall undone from his touches, proving to Shiro that he could be just as wicked. He pushed against Shiro's chest making the demon sit. His hands spread across Shiro's shoulders, his fingers coiling around Shiro's muscle making the demon moan. Ichigo placed small kisses down his master's neck, working to arouse Shiro as much as he could.

Shiro's eyes had long since shut. It was so unusual for him to be the catcher. It felt so strange for him to fall apart... He didn't know what to make of all the little touches Ichigo gave him, but he did understand that it felt so good.

Ichigo discarded Shiro's shirt to the floor. He laughed when he tugged Shiro's pants off, the demon gasping and jumping when he did so. Shiro breath's hitched as Ichigo blew cold air onto his erection – he swore he'd get revenge for that later.

"A-Ahh..." Shiro groaned as Ichigo spread his legs apart.

The orangette smirked at the sight before him. Licking his lips, he took Shiro's manhood into his mouth. He felt Shiro quiver beneath him before the demon murmured, "That's it Ichi..."

With the newly found motivation Ichigo received from the approval, he began to bob his head up and down his master's shaft. He focused on coating Shiro's member with saliva, knowing fully that this was the only lube they had.

"Ichigo," Shiro purred. His fingers slid into Ichigo's hair, his eyes cracking open only a little. He slowly coaxed Ichigo up and down, working to drive his erection further into the berry's mouth.

Ichigo could practically sense that Shiro was close. He gently brought his teeth down again Shiro's length, the hands in his hair instantly disappearing as Shiro gasped. Ichigo pulled away, separating from Shiro with a satisfying pop.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in glee as he caught sight of Shiro's lusted face. Seeing the devious look on Ichigo's face, Shiro let out a laugh. Ichigo slid back up to Shiro's height, both of them sharing a passionate and possessive kiss while Shiro flipped Ichigo onto his back.

"Are you ready for me Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded and instantly lifted his legs into the air.

Shiro hooked them over his shoulders. "Aren't you needy tonight," he commented with a sinful grin.

Ichigo smiled crookedly. "I _always _need you." He grabbed Shiro's hands and placed them around his ass cheeks. Shiro leaned down and attacked Ichigo's neck while tenderly squeezing the flesh that had been placed in his hands.

Shiro coaxed Ichigo into relaxing, cackling madly as Ichigo squirmed. He nipped the flesh at his mouth, careful not to break skin – he'd learnt what the taste of Ichigo's blood could do to him, and it wasn't a very pleasant night for the teen beneath him.

"Gah..." Ichigo groaned. "Hurry up already! Sh-Shiro!"

"You never get enough, do ya?" Shiro questioned rhetorically. He pressed another rough kiss to Ichigo's lips and swallowed the moan Ichigo let out.

A dim purple light glowed from Shiro's hands. Ichigo gasped when something poked around his entrance and relished in the feeling of no pain. He glanced at Shiro who smiled guiltily and continued to relax the orangette.

Ichigo's stare softened and his eyes glazed over in a thick fog. Shiro grinned hungrily and sheathed his whole length in one thrust. Ichigo screamed in pleasure, the fog in his eyes suddenly being devoured by hunger.

"Fuck! B-Bastard!" Ichigo cursed. He threw his head back and moaned.

"I thought we were past the point of warnings," Shiro snickered, "I guess I thought wrong."

Ichigo growled in response.

Shiro laughed at the dangerous glare he was receiving from the boy beneath him. He licked his lips, covered Ichigo's with a wet kiss and then began to thrust.

Pleasure rocketed throughout the nineteen-year-old's body. He groaned into Shiro's mouth, a grin spreading over the twisted pale lips. Ichigo cursed Shiro's power, the demon could control every aspect of his body, including whether or not he felt pain. This left Ichigo in a world of intense pleasure where his independent will could easily melt and be consumed by Shiro's own order.

Ichigo whined as Shiro intentionally avoided the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within him. His nails drew blood staining Shiro's pure white skin, and the human growled out his annoyance.

"Tell me you need me," Shiro demanded.

Ichigo could feel Shiro's crushing power in the demon's voice. He knew this was it, the part where Shiro lost it and his sanity slipped. "I need you."

"Louder."

"Shiro, _please_, I need **you**!"

"Again."

"Master," Ichigo allowed it slip through his lips, "I want you."

Shiro's heart raced. He could feel the pull on his sanity; his inhuman side was ready to be released, though Shiro couldn't grasp the tone in Ichigo's voice. He knew how terrifying he could be, he was a demon after all, but it seemed like the orangette wanted his darkness... like he wanted to be consumed by it too.

"Don't hold back," Ichigo said softly. And for a moment Ichigo's voice didn't belong to his character. "Give me everything you've got," he ordered with a sinful tone.

That was enough to shatter Shiro's thin wall. He thrust into Ichigo's hot body like there was no tomorrow, hitting that pleasurable bundle of nerves and sending sparks flying throughout the teenager's body.

Ichigo had seen Shiro's insanity before but back then it was nothing like this. Back then Shiro wanted nothing more than to rape and repeat, but now he seemed determined to make Ichigo have a great time.

Each time the demon rediscovered Ichigo's sweet spot, the teen could feel something twist inside of him. It was something sweeter than sugar, darker than black and more tempting than any man's wildest dream. Ichigo was concerned with the feeling. He wanted nothing more than to discover more insanity, but fear washed over him just as it had the millions of times before.

"Reach out for it," Shiro said knowingly. Ichigo's eyes jerked wide open and quickly became locked with Shiro's. "You're too close to your climax, and when you come it'll disappear. So unleash that demon inside of you, the one I know is there, the one I've seen ten years ago at that circus."

A tear rolled out of Ichigo's left eye and the right one twitched in fear. Shiro thrust in again, this time crashing his lips against Ichigo's in a hot kiss. His hands trailed the body beneath him, making Ichigo squirm in delight.

Shiro chuckled into Ichigo's mouth. He wrapped his fist around Ichigo's hard member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. All reason went out the window as Ichigo pulled against his inner demon and arched against his lover.

His seed sprayed against their stomachs. Shiro gasped out as Ichigo's tight ass clamped down even further around his manhood. A few more thrusts and he was climaxing too. They remained in each other's arms for a while until Ichigo's groan filled the room and Shiro pulled out.

Shiro fell back against the bed, his chest heaving up and down in exhaustion. His eyes closed in content and his arms fell out to the side. He felt Ichigo's hair dance against his skin and wrapped an arm around the teen. Smiling, Ichigo snuggled against Shiro's chest, inhaling the sweet scent that was purely Shiro.

"Shiro..." Ichigo whispered.

"Mmmhmm?"

Ichigo looked up at his lover. "Let's do this again tomorrow," he said with a demonic tint of lust in his eyes.


End file.
